Still Goin' Down To South Park
by Sinubi
Summary: Dirty thoughts. Crazy romances. Naughty words. Dirty thoughts... and more! The boys are in high school and they're still goin' down to South Park. But what happens when some new aquaintences come into their lives? Read to find outthat sounds corny!


The alarm clock starts buzzing. An arm reaches out from under the covers of the bed. He pushes the button to turn it off. It stops it's annoying sound. He then throws the pillow off his head. He sits up. He scratches the top of his head. His yellow hair covers his eyes. Continually he has to push it to the side so he can see.

" My god, 7:00 already…" he says to himself before he realizes he is gonna be late.

" SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!! He jumps out of the bed. The black comforter flies into the air. He runs and slides in front of his closet. He opens up the doors. He grabs baggy old jeans and a plain gray shirt. After he gets them both on he puts on a black hoodie.

He runs out the door. As he rushes down the hallway he picks up his backpack. He slides down the railing of the stairs but hits a slight gap in the wood and flies in to the air. His screams stop as he slams to the ground with a face full of carpet.

" Why do I always forget that is there?" he questions himself. He stands up and dusts himself off, swishes his hair to the side, grabs his backpack, and runs into the kitchen.

" Oh Butters honey, I got your lunch money!" Butters' mom says happily as she hands him the money. He takes it, stuff a piece of bread in his mouth, and takes out the door.

He rushes to the bus stop. There he sees four other boys he knows extremely well. The one is a bit chubby but he really slimmed out since he got taller. It was Eric Cartman. Next was a pretty tall boy wearing a orange hoodie with the hood up so you can't see his face with jeans. It was Kenny McCormick. Next was the Kyle Broflovski wearing the same hat he wore since they were kids in a white shirt with black jeans. Then came Stan Marsh. His black hair slightly covering his right eye. He was wearing a grey hoodie with regular jeans. He walks up to them.

" Hey Guys," Butters says to the group.

Cartman, Kenny, and Kyle ignore him only smiling a little with the corner of there mouths.

" Hey Butters. Almost didn't make it today did you?"Stan asks him as the bus drives up.

Butters laughs and scratches the back of his head. "Yeah guess so."

The doors to the bus sweek open. There sit Mrs.Crabtree. They swear she will never die. She is about 80 years old now.

" GET ON THE FUCKING BUS!" she screams at them as the little veins pop out of her forehead. She screams so loud she shits herself.

Theyrush past her before it started to smell.

"Thank god I am wearing "Opps, I crapped my pants" adult diapers!" she says to herself. (as seen on Saturday Night Live)

All the kids start to put down the windows. Stan and Kenny sit in one seat, as Kyle and Cartman sit in another. Butters sits with Tweek. Tweek takes a sip of his coffee and twichs.

"Uh, Tweek, don't you think you should get off coffee. I mean we are in 11th grade and you been drinking coffee since you were little!" Butter exclaims.

" No! I love coffee. It is good to me!" He tells Butters.

" Get a fucking girlfriend Tweek!" Cartman yells. Tweek nervously puts his finger in the cup and stirs the coffee and twichs.

" Stop fingering it!" Kenny yells. Tweek takes his finger out quickly. At the same time he twichs and the coffee flies into the back seat. It lands on Token's head.

" You all hate me cause I'm black!" Token screams crying into his hands. The two hoes next to him cry into his pimp outfit.

" Damn straight you pussy!" Kyle tells off Token.

" Shut up you Jew!" Token screams back. No one makes a sound.

Kyle is about to beat the shit out of Token when the bus stops. Kenny pushes Kyle off of the bus before he gave Token a bloody lip. Butters stands up and walks off the bus. Stan follows him.

" Did you hear that we are getting a new girl in the class?" Stan asks Butters.

" Really?!" Butters yells. He has been wanting to have a girlfriend for a while, but since all the girls he knew know he wasa pussy when he was younger, they don't like him. Now it is his chance to start over. Hopefully she is good looking.

They walk into their homeroom and sit down in their seats. There was an empty seat next to Butters. He got all excited. _' Yay! She is going to put her next to me! Now I can introduce myself to her!'_

Mrs. Sucamebals ( pronounced Sucka-me-balls ) walks into the room. Some kids start chuckling because she is wearing a kilt. She gives them an evil glare. She makes a ahem cough.

" Now class we have a new student her name is Kristi," Mrs.Sucamebals announces.

The girl walks into the room, " I prefer Kri." ( pronounced Kre not cry)

Butters stops slouching and sits up. He stares at her. Her black hair is needle straight. Her eyes where the a dark chocolate brown. Her skin was a light tan. She was wearing a black tank top and ripped up jeans. The teacher points to the seat.

" You can sit next to him," she says.

She sits down. She realizes Butters is staring at her. She looks at him and gives him a friendly smile. Butters smiles.

" Hi. What's your name?" she asks him. She blinks twice fast.

" Butters," he says trying to keep cool.

" Wow. I love that name. It is so adorable."

" Is t-that good?"

" Yeah," she answers him then rubbing her ears. _'She must of came from somewhere warm since she is in a tank top... woah... she is cold...'_ He stares at her breasts. Then shakes his head. _' Her ears are all red. She is freezing. I got to do something!'_

Right then Stan is going through his backpack. Butters sees the beany he used to wear when he was younger. When Stan looks away he grabs the hat. Butters then takes off his hoodie. He pokes Kri.

She looks at him. He holds out the hoodie and red and blue hat. She smiles. She puts on the hoodie. Butters goes to hand her the beany.

" Can you put it on? My hands are pretty much frozen," she giggles looking at her hands.

Butters gulped. He puts it snuggly on her head. She shakes her head side to side swishing her black hair around.

" How do I look?" she smiles at him.

" Wonderful."

The bell then rings. Butters stands up to leave when he looks back to see Kri looking at her schedule in confusion. He walks over to her and stands in front of her desk.

She looks up and smiled, " Can you help me?"

He looks at the schedule. He looks at it in amazment. She had every class he had at the same time.

" Come with me," he says.

They get into the hall and everyone i mean everyone is walking. They feel as if they are swimming against the current. She wraps her arm around his so they won't get seperated. He gulps and blushes. Finally they getto the English room. They walk inside. She looks up at him and blushes and looks away. She goes to the teacher for a seat. Unfortunatly they are across the room from eachother.

Next they walk to Health. They are in Sex-Ed. They are asigned partners. Kri askes if she can be with Butters since he is the only one she knows. The teacher says yes. She walks over to Butters.

" We have to draw a picture of a penis and a vagina!" She screams. Butters blushes.

" Um... how about... you come over to my house so we can do our project," she aks him blushing.

"S-S-sure!" Butters says happily. _' Oh my god this is fucking awesome!'_

She smiles.

--- after school ---

Butters rushes out of the school to see Stan asking Kri why she had his hat. She looks around and points to Butters. Stan starts to walk over to Butter.

Kri gasps._ 'Oh shit. Stan is going to kill him. I got to stop him!'_

She starts running. She jumps in front of Stan. She looks up at him. She blushes. _' Man... he is really cute.'_ She turns and looks at Butters. _' Damn he is too!'_ She backs out of the way.

" Why does she have my hat, Butters?" Stan asks him in a tone.

" She was cold," he looks at him giving him a I-Really-Like-Her look.

" Oh okay. Butters. Cya!" he walks off.

" Give me your hand," she tells Butters. She holds out her hand.

" W-W-what?" he studders.

She takes his hand and pulls out a pen. She writes her address and phone number on it. " Come over at 5:00! Buh-Bye!" She runs to her bus. He watches the bus drive off when he realizes he missed his own bus.

" D'OH!" he yells.

--- 5:00 ---

He stands in front of this huge house. He walks up to this blood red door. He goes to knock then stops. He closes his eyes.

" Hello Kri. Wait no. Hi Kri. Noooo. Heyyyy Kriiii. No wait! Arghhh!" he tells himself. He opens his eyes to see her leaning up against the door frame. He yelps. She giggles.

" Heyyyy Buttersssssssss," she mocks him, " Come in!"

She leads him up to her room. When they get inside she shuts the door.

_' Oh my god. I am in a room with a girl! AIEEEE!'_ he gulps.

She stands in front of him and leans over to put the paper on the floor. He sees down her shirt. His eyes widen. She looks up. She screams. He screams too.

" Why are we screaming?!" Butters yells.

She blushes like mad. She points. Butters looks in fright to see he has gotten a erection. He faces the wall.

" Jesus Christ! I'm so sorry!" Butters tells her.

He looks down to she her rubbing her chin examing his boner.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Butters yells.

She looks at him. " We need to draw a penis. I think we can use yours."

" What?! NOOO!"

" Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she gives him the lip.

Butters is about to answer but before he can she is stripping him of his pants. He then feels her fingers slip into his boxers as she takes them off. She gets a big grin on her face. She hurrys and runs over and grabs the paper and starts to draw. Butters looks around confused.

" DONE!" she screams. She shows him the picture. She has good drawing skills.

She then turns around and strips herself.

" Wait! What are you doing! I don't even know you that well!" he yelps.

She turns around. " Noo! Draw me!"

Butters doesn't move. He just stares. _' This is the best day of my life...'_

He starts to draw what he saw. Most of the time he just looked at her... but he finshed the picture. Kri looks at the picture and runs and hugs him.

" Oh Butters! You are the best!" Kri screams snuggling into his chest.

" T-T-thanks," he answers mesmerized by her breast on his stomach.

---- 12:00 pm ----

Butters and Kri sit on her bedroom floor. They been talking for a while. Butters called his parents and told them that he is at Stan's house. Butters looks out the window not noticing Kri was looking at him. She crawls a little closer to him.

" I never realized how cold it was here. I mean I came here from Florida. I always had clothes for warm climates," She tells him trying to break the silence.

" Yeah. Well, it is cold here all the time."

She trys to think of more things to say.

" What is Stan like?" she asks him.

" Stan? Stan Marsh?" he says confused._ ' What does she want with him?!'_

" Does he have a girlfriend?"

" YEAH! WENDY!" He screams. _'Don't tell me she likes Stan?!'_

" Okay. Just wondering."

She looks at Butters. He was shaking. He was so scared that she liked Stan. He had to do something. Before she fell for Stan. He then turns to her. Her face turns bright red when he leans toward her. Her heart starts pounding as his lips touch hers. She closes her eyes. But right after she backs up.

" Butters? W-What are you doing?" she puts her pointer finger on her bottom lip.

" I- I don't know!" his eyes get big.

She jumps at him. She hugs him hardly.

" Oh, Stan."

He pushes her of him.

" STAN?!!?"

" Oh my god. I am sorry. I don't know why I said that!"

He then lays back on her bed. She lays next to him. He blushes.

" Wanna play steamroller?!" she screams.

" WHAT?!"

" Just joking. Lets go to bed," she giggles. They both daze off.

(A/N: Sorry. I wasn't really sure what to write. I ain't sure how this story is gonna turn out. Maybe Kri will fall for Stan? All I know is Butters likes her. And Stan likes Wendy. So I gotta deside if Kri will love Butters or Stan. Please review and give me ideas. All I know is she might fall for Butters at the end. Well. Please no flames. I don't like Flames. They make me sad. Kermit is on the tv. Oh god. I am scared. I love Butters and Stan. They are both very very adorable. Professor Chaos!!! And ... Stan. Hello Stan! Ok review some ideas. And I will put them in the story! Okay! Merry Christmas! It is 12-18-04. 7 more days! Okay Bye Bye!)


End file.
